Vehicle doors are frequently provided with an armrest having a pull cup for use in closing the door. Such a pull cup has a recess for permitting the fingers to grasp the pull cup while pulling the vehicle door shut. In order to perform this function, the pull cup must be sufficiently strong to withstand the forces produced by resistance of the mechanism holding the door open when being pulled during door closing. However, while the pull cup must be strong enough to withstand repetitive use over a number of years, it is disadvantageous to have a pull cup which is so rigid that it becomes dangerous to a vehicle occupant during a side impact collision. Thus, there is a continuing need for a deformable vehicle door pull cup which is both sufficiently strong for use during closing of the door and which also deforms during a side impact collision.